1. Field
Embodiments relate to a vapor deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device, a display apparatus, other electronic devices, or the like includes a plurality of thin films. The plurality of thin films may be formed by using various methods, such as a vapor deposition method.
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds and thus has received attention as a next generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer between opposite first and second electrodes, and one or more various types of thin films, wherein the intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. A deposition process may be used to form the thin films of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.